


Not Your Usual Hamilton

by WeWillSucceed (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Mention of background death, repost from ff.net, tbh I have no idea where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeWillSucceed
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is the latest addition to harbor high, a fancy prep school in New York. But, Alexander is a boy's name, isn't it? An AU with the usual cast of character
Kudos: 6





	Not Your Usual Hamilton

The teacher was calling role at the beginning of homeroom at Harbor High school in New York City.

"...Catherine Fox..."

"Here"

"Oh, a new student by the name of Alexander Hamilton!" silence "Um Hamilton"

"He's not here Mr. Bettle." the teacher's pet Anna replied from the front row.

"Well thank you Anna, this boy is certainly not making a very good first impression now is he?' Mr. Bettle clucked to himself before continuing on to the rest of the role.

"John Laurens"

"Here sir"

...

"And last but not least, Zachery Willington"

"Here sir"

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and when Mr. Bettle opened it, a short, brunette, tanned girl was standing there looking at her schedule. As Mr. Bettle stepped away from the door, the girl entered the classroom, adjusted the overflowing bag over her arm and stuck her hand out at the teacher.

"Hello, My name is Alexander Hamilton and I am excited to be in your class." The entire class at this point was listening and shocked when this girl said her name. She was dressed in a pair of heavily weathered jeans with a ratty sweatshirt on top, causing her to stick out like a sore thumb amongst her heavily primped and preened classmates.

"But.. you can't be Alexander!" Mr. B stuttered out "Alexander is a boy's name!"

"I know. Trust me I know it is a boy's name but it is my name and I am not any happier about my situation then you are, and if I may ask, where shall I be sitting" Alexander had proceeded to say this all in one breath very quickly and few people were able to make out the entirety of what she said. Mr. B pointed to an open desk in the front row next to a girl painting her nails. Gradually, the rest of the class go back to whatever they were doing before she walked in and left her well alone. Thankfully. Turning in her seat to the girl sitting next to her, Alex quickly established who she was: Extremely popular. From the carefully styled braid down to her new shoes, she screamed wealth and comfort. The opposite of herself. Just then, the bell rang and dashing out of her seat, Alex managed to get through the next three hours and classes until lunch.

Walking through the cafeteria, she bypassed all the tables and curious glances with her lunch tray and sat down at one of the empty tables in the back of the room, pulled out a book and disappeared behind it until she felt a shadow fall across her. Looking up there was a boy she recognized from her homeroom standing at the other side of the table.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could sit here and umm, keep you company. You look a bit lost sitting here. Oh! My name is John Laurens." Alex was startled but quickly recovered and replied:

"Why don't you go and sit with your friends who would probably appreciate your company more?"

"That's because we have no friends!" another boy bounced up behind John just as he was about to answer.

" Ah, Mademoiselle, salut! My name is Lafayette! How do you do and what is yours?" At that, he plunked down at the table and started to open his lunch bag and eat a sandwich.

" Oh my name is Alexander Hamilton. Are you French?"

"Oui! I mean yes pardon me. I forget myself sometimes and go between the two. But yes I am french ma mere et mon pére work at the United Nations building so I am here in America! Exciting Oui ou non?"

"Yeah it's really cool. I've never met someone from France before?"

"Well may I see your schedule to see if they overlap. We had no morning classes together but we may have afternoon. Oh yes! We have History then English and you are taking French too!"

"Umm yes I think the language is interesting but why are you taking french Lafayette?"

"Well first of all, you can call me Laff if we can call you Alex?" Alex nodded her head, " Well I am taking French because I wanted one easy class. If I show up, Madame Pomme practically just gives me an A. Oh and here is our other friend I'll let him introduce himself"

A tall, well built young man walks up to the table, ignoring the many glances of the girls and some boys as he passes by. He starts to speak to the boys but as soon as he sees Alex, he turns on the charm.

"Why hello there. You must be new, my name is Hercules Mulligan and if you need a tour, the I can certainly give you one. I know the school inside and out. Now all I require is your name before we take off." He said with a wink. By this point girls were normally falling head over heels before him. But not Alex,

"No"

"What do you mean 'no'"

"I am sorry gentlemen, but I will not stand for this kind of associate." turning to Hercules, "I will not be your daily foder that you get from the attention of our other peers. I will not fall for you and now I see my mistake of even coming here in the first place. Now if you will bid me goodbye, there is a very nice, large, empty hallway to partake of my lunch in." With a humph, she stood up, gathered her breaking bag and turned on her heel to leave the lunchroom.

"But mademoiselle! Wait please we will fix this! John already smacked him. His hand is still seen on his cheek!"

"Yeah wait!" John yelled out causing attention to be drawn to them with his deep voice, "You seem really nice! We just want to be friendly. I can smack Herc a million more times if you want! You can even get some shots in if you want!"

Hercules even apologized but when the trim girl seemed to not hear her, they raced into the hallway after her. Going up and down a few hallways they found her around a corner and when Herc came around it. Her fist drew back and with all her force behind it, it made its trajectory towards his face.


End file.
